


Bakeries are the Best

by AJenno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Human, Baker Derek Hale, Cora Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Established Relationship, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Birthday allourheroes, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vegetarians & Vegans, because i'm a dork, like in the beginning, some smut, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski have been together for six months now, having begun their relationship with a pretense to win a baking competition. But now, Derek wants more. (I really, really suck at summaries) Oh also there's some sexy fun times in the beginning (For a teeny bit).





	Bakeries are the Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



> Be warned. This fic is cheesy AF. You have been warned. LOL. Also I didn't have a beta and wrote this in about an hour so sorry for any mistakes you see. Happy belated birthday allourheroes! I'm sorry this took so long!

“Fuck. Fuck, Derek, fuck.”

Derek had to hold back laughter as he pulled away, licking his lips, looking up at a panting Stiles. “You’re being loud. The office is locked but do you really want to risk someone hearing us?”

Stiles managed a shaky laugh himself, body racked with pleasure. “Well maybe if you weren’t blowing me while creating magic with your fingers along my damn prostate, I wouldn’t be so loud.”

“Is that so?” Derek’s fingers danced along said prostate again and Stiles groaned. “Are you telling me I have to stop to get you to be quiet? I thought the point of this was an orgasm.”

“Fuck yes, I want my orgasm. Don’t you dare stop.”

Derek smirked, leaning down again to run his tongue up Stiles’ cock, savoring the taste of precum at the tip. “Then maybe I’ll just have to gag you.” He teased, and his eyebrows rose at the way Stiles’ breath caught. “Oh really?”

“Shut up.” Stiles said, embarrassed before he groaned again as Derek moved his fingers again. “Fucking tease. Stop being mean already.”

“Fine, if you’re in such a hurry to come.” Derek murmured, a smile on his face as he got back to work on driving Stiles to his much-needed orgasm.

After, Stiles sat in Derek’s lap, pressing kisses along Derek’s neck, letting his hands wander over Derek’s back. “Thank you.” He managed, feeling contentedly sated. 

“For giving you an orgasm? It was my pleasure.” Derek replied, kissing Stiles’ forehead. “You would have gotten that last night if you had come home you know.”

Stiles sighed, leaning back against Derek’s desk. “I know. Trust me, I know. Me thinking helping my dad with one of his cases was only going to take an hour turned into the whole night. I keep telling him to replace that damn couch in his office. It’s uncomfortable to sleep on.”

“I know you worried about waking me but it’s your home as much as mine. You know that, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded, smiling as he leaned in to give Derek a quick kiss. “I’ve been living with you for two months. I’m trying to figure it all out. I swear.”

“I know. Listen Stiles, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Okay, what’s up? Uh oh, serious eyebrows. This can’t be good.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “It’s not that. It’s just—” He stopped at the knock on the door, followed by the sound of Cora’s voice.

“I’m here and ready to work. When you two are done fooling around, maybe Derek can get to his job and Stiles can make googly eyes at him like always?”

“Seriously Cora?” Derek groused, and he heard her laugh.

“Love you too, Bro.” She teased before her footsteps retreated.

“Guess I should put my pants back on, huh?” Stiles asked, waggling his brows, making Derek laugh.

Half an hour later, Stiles was seated at his usual spot, looking up at Cora with gratitude when she dropped off his coffee and a small plate, explaining, “Dessert of the day. Apple pie bites. Derek finally perfected them. I put another shot of espresso in there for you too.” 

“If I wasn’t in love with your brother, I would ask you to marry me. Oh, hey you both roll your eyes the same. Did you know that?”

Cora laughed. “You really are perfect for him. How scary is that?” She asked before heading over to flip over the closed sign to open.

“I take offense to that!” Stiles complained before he took a sip of his coffee and settled down to work on his laptop since he had two cases to look over. The FBI hadn’t been exactly keen on him working from his hometown of Beacon Hills. But Derek’s family’s bakery was here and everyone Stiles cared for was here too. In the end, he’d been very persuasive and had been allowed the chance to work here since he was damn good at his job. Stiles looked up from his laptop occasionally, when customers came and went, loving how popular the bakery had gotten recently. 

Noon rolled around, and Stiles didn’t even realize it until Derek sat in front of him. “Lunch time, Stiles. We promised to bring your dad food, remember?”

“Oh shit, yeah.” Stiles glanced at his watch. “Crap. Where did the time go?”

“Into your laptop, busy bee.” Derek smirked, standing up, waiting on Stiles to put his laptop behind the bakery counter, before holding out his hand for Stiles to grasp.

As they headed out, towards Stiles’ jeep, Derek began to think on how his life was now. Six months ago, Derek had kept his mind solely on perfecting his great grandmother’s recipes and proving to the naysayers that a vegan bakery could do just as well as any other bakery. The stereotype of his baked goods not being as good as non-vegan ones was something he worked hard to prove wrong. And judging by how the bakery was doing now, Derek was damn proud of himself. On top of that, he had Stiles now. Stiles, who Derek had crushed on since he was a senior in high school. Stiles, who had surprised Derek by standing up to Cherie and helping Derek prove his worth in the baking world. Stiles, who Derek hoped, would soon say “Yes” for real this time as soon as Derek worked up the courage again to ask. 

“Hey Derek?”

“Hm?” Derek asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

“This morning, you had something to say to me. What was it?”

“Oh.” Derek wanted to laugh at himself at how he had almost slipped that morning. “It’s nothing important.”

“You sure? You looked pretty serious this morning.”

“I’m sure.” Derek said, and Stiles left it at that. 

Two days later, and Derek was trying not to freak out in the Stilinski’s bathroom while Stiles’ birthday celebration continued outside. Derek was going to wait, a romantic dinner maybe, something that would really knock Stiles’ socks off. But Stiles had smiled at Derek, offering up a spoonful of coconut ice cream and something just clicked inside of Derek. He had stood up, excused himself, and boggled everyone watching at how quickly he raced inside to lock himself in the bathroom. Now he had a damn choice to make and quickly before--

“Derek?” The knock came at the bathroom door and Derek would know Stiles’ voice anywhere. “You okay big guy? I know my guacamole isn’t to blame because your sister helped me make it.”

Derek chuckled at that before he released a breath and opened the bathroom door. Stiles, who was frowning, reached a hand up to touch Derek’s forehead. “You don’t feel warm to me. Did you get sick?”

Derek shook his head, reaching up to cup his hand around Stiles’. “I’m fine.”

“You sure? You seem upset.”

“No, I’m not upset. I’m just…” Derek frowned, trying to think of the words. “I’m just.” He repeated then finally, exasperated, blurted out. “Trying to figure out the best time to propose to you.”

Stiles looked surprised, then laughed. “Again? We went through the whole engagement thing before, remember? Is there another competition I should know about?”

“I’m serious this time, Stiles.” Derek murmured before he dropped down to one knee and this time Stiles’ eyes were wider than before. “Before, it was a pretense and everything, yes. But, thanks to that pretense, we actually started dating, and even living together. I want it to be a reality though. I want to be engaged to you, be yours as you are mine fully. So.” Derek pulled out the ring in his pocket and Stiles smiled at seeing the engagement ring he had before, the one he thought Derek might have returned after their fake engagement had ended five months ago. “Will you marry me, Stiles?”

Stiles grinned, wrapping his hands around Derek’s neck, pulling Derek to his feet to kiss him hard. “Hell. Fucking. Yes.” 

A week later:

“Mr. Hale, what a pleasure to see you again. I’m so glad you agreed to this interview. We tried to interview with your competitor, but Miss Woods was unavailable.”

Derek tried not to smirk at that. Cherie Woods was the owner of the bakery in the next town and one who had not been happy to lose to Derek five months ago. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Derek told the interviewer, who smiled at him.

“It happens. Okay, let’s recap. Six months ago, you joined a national baking competition and rose above nine other competitors to win the whole contest. How are things now?”

“The press we received from the competition was great and I can say the bakery is thriving more than ever.”

“Glad to hear that. It smells delicious in here. And your fiancé? The two of you were the talk of the competition and people have been wondering when you’re getting married?”

“As soon as he makes up his mind on the date.” Stiles teased as he appeared with two small plates of donuts, setting them down, along with a refill of coffee for the woman interviewing Derek. 

“Me? Last I checked, I said I’d marry you tomorrow if you wanted, but you told me there was too much planning to do still, so we needed a later date.”

Stiles rolled his eyes at that but smiled at the reporter as he wrapped his arm over the back of Derek’s chair. “Do you mind if I sit in on the rest of the interview?”

“Of course not. As long as you don’t mind me asking you a few questions as well?”

“Fire away.”

When the interview was over, Cora grinned from behind the counter. “You didn’t tell her the truth?”

Stiles looked over with a grin too. “You mean about the fact that Derek and I weren’t actually engaged during the competition but now we are? Imagine what people would think. Actually, wait.” Stiles turned to Derek. “What do you think? Should we speak the truth? Does it matter now that we’re engaged for real this time?”

Derek thought for a moment before he smiled, nodding. “What a story that would be to tell. It all began six months ago…”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m so sorry allourheroes that this was late instead of actually done on your birthday. I did not plan out my writing time well. Also, to anyone reading this, I hope it wasn’t too boring, or overbearingly cheesy (I like fluff lol). I know a lot of these tropes have been done before (Bakeries/Cafes, fake relationships, and stuff) but I wanted to give it a go too for this ficlet. I actually have an idea for a prequel to this, if anyone is interested (I plan to work on the sequel to my metro story soon too). Thank you!!


End file.
